modernityfandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of the Moderns/Overview
Features *Features 5 "epochs": Colonial (the 1600s), Mercantile (the 1700s), Imperial (roughly the late 1700s till 1830s), Industrial (the late 1800s) and the Machine era (early 20th century). *Political choices as in Rise of Kings determine what units and wonders you can build. *Militaristic wonders generate units; civil wonders have a unique tech. *Combat triangle system for land units. *Archers/skirmishers and infantry units now have a minimum range, giving cavalry a different lease of life. This doesn't mean that they aren't effective, however. In subsequent ages, firearms become sufficiently deadly that cavalry are as good as decimated if they try a full frontal assault. *Three gripping campaigns telling the story of the world: the Founding of America campaign, the East Indies campaign and the modern-era Grand Campaign. **A fourth is set 50 years after the events of The Peshawar Lancers by S M Stirling. Factions Image:anno1600.jpg poly 0 347 0 314 14 319 20 324 24 328 27 334 30 347 Click here to see the Atlas poly 619 439 619 340 620 333 624 328 628 323 639 316 648 315 648 347 Click here to see the Atlas rect 265 104 282 136 Empire of Spain rect 90 139 107 170 Mexico rect 183 216 165 247 Perú poly 303 96 321 96 321 127 303 127 Savoy poly 272 71 291 71 291 102 272 102 France poly 328 79 345 79 345 100 335 110 328 100 Austria poly 243 97 261 97 261 118 256 127 250 125 243 117 Portuguese Empire poly 130 102 149 102 149 133 130 133 United States of America poly 328 79 332 79 332 51 314 51 314 82 328 82 German States poly 272 34 289 34 289 65 279 65 275 61 272 61 United Kingdom rect 293 57 311 87 Netherlands rect 309 18 326 49 Sweden rect 376 51 394 81 Russia poly 508 156 526 156 526 177 519 183 516 183 508 178 Dai Viet rect 522 128 504 97 China rect 485 165 503 197 Siam rect 530 172 548 203 Malay kingdoms poly 600 129 582 129 582 98 600 98 Japan rect 545 98 563 129 Daejoseon poly 467 130 467 158 449 158 449 130 Indian States rect 483 130 501 160 Bamar poly 368 135 368 166 350 166 350 135 Bedouin tribes rect 403 110 421 141 Iran (Rise of the Moderns) rect 349 97 366 127 Ottoman Turks desc none (For more information, visit the category page) Chapters Work began on this mod in late 2016, and it is to be split up into several "chapters", being: ''Chapter 1: Ultima Ratio 'Ultima Ratio i's in effect a rehash of ''Rise of Napoleon, an earlier mod by Ray Tang and originally hosted on Rise of Nations Heaven. However, while being a remake, this instalment of Rise of the Moderns sees the removal of the Rhine Confederation and Canada, and the insertion of Iran and Bavaria along with a vast slew of units for non-Western factions and bugfixes for buildings. ''Chapter 2: Forge of Storms Several new non-European factions are slated, notably Mexico , Japan, and Siam; alongside the Italian kingdom of Sardinia, and is meant to cover the entire 19th century. ''Chapter 3: Children of the Emperor Children of the Emperor will continue to feature some of the previous units, structures and buildings. As its name suggests this chapter focuses on Western colonisation and the Far East. We expect more factions to be implemented/converted over from Children of the Emperor. Chapter x: Rise of the Moderns The penultimate "chapter" it is the end of Rise of the Moderns — all 24 major factions as mentioned are fully implemented and ready to play, from the Thirty Years' War to the First World War. Category:Rise of Nations Category:Rise of the Moderns Category:Mods